creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Th3 3p1c G4m3r
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Diablo 2 "Curse" page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 07:13, July 11, 2012 Cheese Lord (talk) 20:21, July 30, 2012 (UTC) MooseJuice (talk) 21:03, August 22, 2012 (UTC) NOTICE You have been given a 1 day block for failing to add your article, which you tagged as "original content" (OC) to the User Submissions page, which holds original user content. MooseJuice (talk) 21:03, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Exactly Haha yep. Seriously though, good troll pasta. At least, I hope it's a troll pasta... HuangLee (talk) 23:54, February 18, 2013 (UTC) I see... Bravo! Best troll-pasta I've read in a while! Hurrah! HuangLee (talk) 23:58, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 01:59, February 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: I don't know exactly what you're getting at, but if you want to see your trollpasta, it's been moved here. We do not allow any more trollpastas; if you want to post them, post them on Trollpasta Wiki. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 04:25, February 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Seriously? About the blocking: I blocked you for creating a spam page (Trollpastas are NOT allowed) and then another time for creating ANOTHER spam page (recreating deleted pages (also against the rules) and replacing the content with "this has been moved to Trollpasta Wiki" is NOT OKAY). How is this abusing power? I am merely enforcing the rules as they have been set (Creating spam pages = 3-day block the first time and 1-week block the second time). If you don't want to be blocked, follow the rules. About flagging your pasta for deletion: First of all, I was not the one who flagged it. This user is. Second of all, if a pasta is put in "Needs Editing", it is because it does not meet this site's minimum quality standards and either needs to either be heavily edited and proofread (which you should done before publishing it) or removed. This is a LITERATURE SITE. We have QUALITY STANDARDS, meaning we only accept QUALITY CONTENT. If you fail to meet the quality standards, prepare to have your pasta rejected. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 04:45, March 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Gaming pastas Try to avoid using unnecessary clichés, avoid any and all blacklisted subjects, and, most importantly, don't make it suck. If you half-ass it, it will probably be deleted, unless you're just that good a writer. If you give it your all and it's still poorly-written and/or riddled with clichés, it will probably be deleted as well. I would suggest reading something other than video game creepypastas, as video game creepypastas inspired only by other video game creepypastas tend to be like other video game creepypastas. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:33, December 5, 2013 (UTC) : No, .exe is blacklisted. You'd have to make a case in Spinoff Appeal and hope it gets accepted (the likelihood of this happening depends mainly on your writing ability). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:08, December 7, 2013 (UTC)